tragic viking heart
by Hiccupyoulittleshit
Summary: just a normal day at the edge until tragedy strikes hiccup right in the heart. rated t for feels, angst and suicide attempt.
1. at the stroke of

**ok so this is a new one i got bored and thought wait how would he handle this? so enjoy!1**

* * *

just a normal day on the edge. for hiccup, it was normal. He'd woken up with a pounding headache. presumably from yesterdays tasks. "great" he mumbled as he got dressed for the day. there was not much to do for the day, so he decided to go to Fishlegs' house. as he neared his friends hut, he began to here a ringing in his ears. " great, stupid migraines" he mumbled. he tapped on the door with his knuckles. not 3 seconds later, the door opened, fishlegs standing proudly in front of hiccup. "hi"he said. fishlegs smiled. " ooh, this is going to be so fun!" he said.

* * *

they drew in the book of dragons for three hours. it was at the height of the third hour when fishlegs noticed that hiccup was unfocused. he had zoned out, drawing lazily on the paper with the pencil. " hiccup!" he shouted. hiccup cringed and jumped." what" he said. "you zoned out, what were you thinking about" he asked. hiccup shook his head, the ringing had returned. "I uhh... just have , another headache mumbled. rubbing at his temple. " do you want ice?" fishlegs asked. hiccup shook his head. "no, I'm..I'm ok" he mumbled. he grimaced as his headache worsened. the ringing was all he could hear now. he turned to fishlegs, everything blurring. "legs" he groaned. he elt ishlegs grab his arm. "hiccup" he heard. he felt weak and his chest was throbbing.

* * *

fishlegs was scared and confused. hiccup was holding his head, tears spilling from his shut eyes. fishlegs had gabbed onto hiccups shoulder, shaking him, calling his name. hiccup only looked past him with half lidded eyes, and a pained look about him. he looked pale and was sweating badly. fishlegs hooked his arm under hiccups arm and ulled him to his feet..(foot). he began to walk, hiccup limply walking besides him, groaning in pain.

* * *

hiccups p.o.v.

I felt my left side begin to stiffen up. my leg, I couldn't bend it. same with my arm. my head hurt and I was barely aware that I was moving. my chest hurt and everything was blurring.

* * *

fishlegs reached the clubhouse. hiccup had gone still. "ASTRID!" he shouted. the blonde ran over. " what happened" she asked. fishlegs explained the incident in detail. adding to the end " I think he had a stroke, but I'm not sure." astrid took hold f hiccup, laying him don on the ground. " hiccup can you here me?" she asked. he didn't respond. she took his hand in hers." can you squeeze my hand?" she asked. he looked at his hand but nothing happened. she dropped his hand hen went to his leg. she bent it and he had no resistance. she began to panic. " gods" she breathed. hiccup was breathing through his teeth. " hiccup, can you smile?" she asked. he looked at her. he showed his teeth, but it wasn't a smile, it was a grimace. she frowned. "I... he it's a stroke!, we need goathy!" she said. " go get her" she added. hiccup began to cough. by now, the other riders were there. hiccup was moaning, his eyes glazed over. everyone crowded around him. he coughed more, this time, along with the cough, come his breakfast. he cryed out, his eyes slipping shut, his world going black.

* * *

 **...**

 **well that was weird**

 **idk, I just wanted t see what he would dooo plesedontkillme**

 **any way so please read and reveiw**

 **-toothy fury**


	2. come see

**ok so heres chappie two hope ya like it ya ?ￂﾠ**

* * *

they sat with him for, talking to him, trying to keep him responsive until goathy got there. when she did arrive, she immanently confirmed that he had had a stroke. she told the other riders to go with her and take hiccup back to berk. they did as told.

* * *

when they arrived at goathys hut, hiccup was placed in a cot. goathy ripped his tunic open. she felt his chest. listened to his heart. tested both sides of his body, finding that he was paralyzed on his left side. she felt his head, knowing his head had been messed up.

she told stoick that she'd have to operate on his brain to save him. he was reluctant at first, but then agreed.

* * *

three days later, goathy aloud them to see hiccup. when they walked in, they saw hiccup, laying flat on his back. a blanket over him. he was pale and a bandage was wrapped around his head. a bit of blood stained it. they sat next to him, switching places. he was unconscious. they knew that. they all sat next to him at once at times. he was still unresponsive after four days.

stoick sat next to him on the fifth day. holding his sons hand. he was instructed, as were the others, to talk with him. stoick sighed. " son... were so worried for you. I uhh, I brought you some pork and gravy soup... you're favorite." he said stoick looked away. " you're strong son, you'll make it through this. you'll be ok...right?" he looked up sharply when he felt hiccups body shift. he looked at hiccups face."son?" he asked. hiccup mumbled something, then laughed softly. " what son?" he asked. hiccup took a breath. " correct father!" he said, a bit louder this time.

stoick smiled, tears slipping down his cheeks. " oh son" he said. hiccups eyes opened. "what?" he asked. stoick took up the boy in a hug, " oh thank Thor!" ha said. hiccup smiled.

* * *

stoick laid him back down on the bed. hiccup was smiling, his right side more than his left. " what happened?" he asked. he words slurring from the paralysis. stoick sighed. " you... son you are a very healthy person, but... son you had a stroke. you're... paralyzed on your left side. but you are going to survive son" he finished. hiccup frowned and cocked his head." so, I'm sick?" he asked. stoick shook his head. "no, not anymore, but you are still recovering." he answered.

the others walked in." hey chief, how is he?" asked snotlout. stoick smiled. " come see" he said. astrid and the others approached Hiccups bed side. he was smiling with his right side more than his left, " oh, hiccup!" she said. hiccup smiled, " dad, can I sit up?" he asked. stoick shook his head. " hiccup, you just woke up, give yourself a minute" he said. hiccup sighed and went to run a hand through his hair. he felt a bandage along with the absence of his hair. " why is there a bandage?" he asked. stoick smiled sadly. " you had surgery" he said. hiccup frowned. " and my hair is gone" he said. astrid laughed." it'll be back soon" she said. he nodded.

" dad, I smell stew" he slurred, becoming sleepy. stoick laughed. " yes, I brought you your faviot." he siad. hiccup yawned. " yeah... maybe... later..." he said. he osed off, falling to sleep

* * *

 **soooooooo sorry it took so long to post. there will be more i promise**

-toothy fury


End file.
